spamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spam12
Artykuł pochodzący z Nonsensopedii ---- My pierwsza brygada Spamerska gromada Na stos rzuciliśmy Swój ósmy post, na stos, na stos :Narodowa pieśń spamerów z forów internetowych SPAM SPAM SPAM . . . :Typowy Spamer z Naszej Klasy czy Onetu wiadomość zawierająca codzienną aktualizację reklamy, wirusów bądź trojanów. Spam, w przeciwieństwie do ważnej poczty w jeszcze ważniejsze sprawie, idzie błyskawicznie; gdyby Poczta Polska dostarczała spam, byłby on w grupie nielicznych przypadków, w których Poczta z Trąbką działałaby punktualnie. Zresztą Poczta Polska dostarcza czasami spam, ale są to tylko marne ulotki, najczęściej reklamujące Fundusze Ubezpieczeniowe, pizzę albo inne badziewie. thumb|right|200px|Amerykański spam z [[serem ma wydłużony termin przydatności do spożycia]] thumb|right|200px|Król Leonidas pozbywający się spamu thumb|right|150px|W naszym sklepie z viagrą jest największy wybór Najpopularniejsza forma rozsyłania spamu to e-mail. Spam jest bardzo lubiany ze względu na wysokie wygrane, dochodzące do wielu milionów dolarów. Wiele osób korzysta również z promocji na zakup lub Photoshopa. W większości przypadków, usuwanie wiadomości spamowych, może pochłonąć nawet do 90% czasu życia danego użytkownika. Według osób dotkniętych emailowstrętem, z pomocą spamu można otrzymać też spyware, który otwiera nasz komputer na cały świat i dopisuje do nieformalnej listy wolnych zasobów internetowych (tzw. botnet) albo przestawia układ klawiatury QWERTY na dowolny inny; posiada też możliwość dynamicznej zmiany układu klawiatury, kiedy już – pogodzeni z tym nieszczęściem – za pomocą markera opiszemy klawiaturę od nowa. Historia Prototypem spamu była amerykańska mielonka Hormel Spiced Ham, którą z powodu niskiej sprzedaży, przemianowano na SPiced hAM, czyli SPAM. Następnie SPAM rozesłano na front II wojny, aby Amerykańscy żołnierze mieli co żreć, a przecież oni nie prosili o SPAM. Dziś też nikt nie prosi o spam, a każdy, kto ma maila, go dostaje. Filtry antyspamowe Serwery pocztowe często zawierają filtry antyspamowe które pomagają oddzielić spam od ważnej korespondencji. Np. Gmail dokładnie segreguje korespondencję. Dzięki czemu szybko najważniejsze wiadomości na temat leków ratujących życie(np. Viagra) trafiają prosto w nasze ręce z folderu "Odebrane", a bezużyteczne oferty pracy i zaproszenia na rozmowy kwalifikacyjne umieszcza w folderze "Spam", aby użytkownicy programów pocztowych nie zawracali sobie nimi niepotrzebnie głowy. Spam a Linux Spam dojdzie do ciebie, jeśli działasz na Linuksie i możesz tylko pomarzyć o całodobowej aktualizacji wirusów. Z dobrodziejstw spamu korzystają głównie lamerzy, którzy szukają otwartych portów w komputerach czytelników spamu. Zalety spamu Dzięki niemu: * Wiemy, że ktoś o nas pamięta. * Wiemy, że nasza poczta e-mail nie umrze z nudów. * Możemy założyć się z kumplami, kto będzie miał więcej maili. Aby wygrać, należy wejść na różne badziewne strony i poprosić o przysyłanie nowości. Można też założyć konto na Onet.pl, tam jest najwięcej spamu. * Mamy co czytać, gdy umieramy z nudów. * Mamy co usuwać, gdy umieramy z nudów. * Łatwo może zepsuć się nam komp (wirusy) i dzięki temu istnieje szansa, iż rodzice kupią nam nowy, lepszy. * Wiemy, że nasze serwery nie czują się niedoceniane. * Spam szkodzi środowisku. Wady spamu W populacji internetowej jest jedynie kilka procent spamerów. Przykłady spamu right|thumb|200px|Spam errorboxów InFoRmAcJa Od BoGaTeGo KuMpLa HeYy StAr\/! W|/_AśNiE wYgRaUeM 1000$ w KoNkUrSiE nA nAjWiEnKrZeGo PeNiSa! AlE bO JeStEśMy KuMpLaM| To UzNaŁeM Że Ty TeRz MoŻeSz WzIoNć UcIaU w KąKuRs|e. KlIkNiJ TuTaJ!. To nie żart! Dwieście lat temu, młoda dziewczynka imieniem Hillary Clinton zeszła do piwnicy. Wtedy wujek zajebał ją siekierką, od tego czasu codziennie jej duch nawiedza okolice County Reno. Jeśli nie wyślesz tej wiadomości do 500 osób, coś takiego przydarzy się tobie! Twój komputer może być zarażony! PRZECZYTAJ!!! Chcesz kupić Viagrę? Ubezpieczenie? Filmy pornograficzne z udziałem zwierząt? Jestem bogatą osobą z Ameryki, która potrzebuje asystenta w twoim kraju do prowadzenia lokalnych interesów za tysiące dolarów. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, pisz billig@microsoft.com KUP VIAGRĘ!!! ZOSTAŁEŚ ZASPAMOWANY!!!! Jestem księciem Nigerii. Potrzebuje od ciebie 500$, aby wyciągnąć z rachunku moje 9 milionów dolarów. Zwrócę ci podwójnie. Nie kłamię. Czy książę Nigerii mógłby skłamać? DOWNLOAD SPAM MAPS NOW!!! Viagra Kup viagrę! Vi.Agra! VIAAAAGRA!!!! 10% Rabatu/1! 2Viagra wersja 2.9! Cheapzooooor!!!! Viagra for ju! Viagra za pół darmo! Potrzebujesz postawić ogiera? Kup Viagrę? Viagra ci pomoże!!! Viagra Viagra Viagra! Czekają na ciebie? Bez Viagry ani rusz! Esencja Spamu Spam – niechciane lub niepotrzebne wiadomości elektroniczne. Najbardziej rozpowszechniony jest spam za pośrednictwem poczty elektronicznej oraz w Usenecie. Część użytkowników doświadcza także spamu w komunikatorach (np. ICQ czy Gadu-Gadu). Zwykle (choć nie zawsze) jest wysyłany masowo. Istotą spamu jest rozsyłanie dużej ilości informacji o jednakowej treści do nieznanych sobie osób. Nie ma znaczenia, jaka jest treść tych wiadomości. Aby określić wiadomość mianem spamu, musi ona spełnić trzy następujące warunki jednocześnie: # Treść wiadomości jest niezależna od tożsamości odbiorcy. # Odbiorca nie wyraził uprzedniej, zamierzonej zgody na otrzymanie tej wiadomości. # Treść wiadomości daje podstawę do przypuszczeń, iż nadawca wskutek jej wysłania może odnieść zyski nieproporcjonalne w stosunku do korzyści odbiorcy. Znudzony spamem? Znudzony spamem? Zamów darmowy bloker spamu! Przyjedź na konferencję! Przyjedź na konferencję. Panowie w garniturach, a panie w bikini i zbliżają się do zera. Mam dokumenty! Mam dokumenty o które prosiłeś. Kliknij, aby pobrać trojana! Skradziono ci kartę kredytową? Skradziono ci kartę kredytową? Podaj nam jej numer seryjny, swoje nazwisko i PIN, a od razu ją znajdziemy! Znudzony spamem? Znudzony spamem? Zamów Szpiega-na-mnie! To maleństwo będzie szpiegować twoje akcje na komputerze przez całą dobę, włącznie z pornolami, które oglądasz! Typowe spamowe linie tekstu * HeJ, KoFfCiAm CiE!!! * Mam wzwód! * Masz wzwód? * Nie wiem, gdzie na to trafiłem, ale ZWIĘKSZENIE PENISA znalazłem stronę, gdzie można robić fajne ZWIĘKSZENIE PENISA rzeczy, które pomagają ZWIĘKSZENIE PENISA ci w życiu zobacz na WIELKIEPENISY.XXXXXXX.PL * Zgubiłem żabę. Gdzie ona jest? * Nie rozmawiam z Dziećmi Neo! * Tu byłem. Tony Halik. * Lubię ciastka. * TANIA VIAGRA!!! * Kup pan cegłę. * Kup pan Viagrę. * Kliknij Alt+F4 * Kup Viagrę! * Re: Re: Fwd: Re: Re: Fwd: Fwd: Re: Re- Fwd- Re; Re: Fwd ; Re : FwdFwdFwd : Re: TO JA!!!!!!! (fwd) (Re) (Re). * Ściągnij cały internet na kompa! Tylko 1030 Dolarów!!! * Darmowe zdjęcia gołego Kaczora!!! Tylko u nas! Haxor pwned!!! * Zadzwoń! Nagie panie w twojej okolicy! Potrzebujemy tylko twojej kasy!!! * Tanie dzieci z Chin i Iranu! Email cheapkidsfromchinaandiran@jahu.com * Google Warning: Twoje hasło zostało shakowane! Wal się na ryj! * Chcesz być kwadratem i zabijać prostokątny? Chodź do tibia.pl! * I am Mr. T and I'm Night Elf Mohawk! * Jestem Hardkorem!!!! * Daj Kamienia!!! * Kup Viagrę! * Kup Viagrę right|stick| * Viagra iiz dżezi!!!!!! * Kup Viagrę! * LOLFUCKBBQQ!!! * Czy jesteś jak John Wayne? Kliknij tu! * Nie pytaj co możemy zrobić dla ciebie, ale co ty dla nas! Chodź zwandalizuj nasze podstrony! * Jożin z Bażin! Tania Viagra! * Kup Viagrę! * Zniżka na Viagrę! * Zostałeś zRick'rollowany! Jeśli nie zRick'rollujesz pięciu innych osób, umrzesz! * Jesteś samotny!? Zostańmy przyjaciółmi! * W Rosji Radzieckiej, Viagra kupuje ciebie! * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! * Lubię placki! * Nudzi mi się, jeśli chcesz to wyleweluję ci za darmo postać w WOW-ie. Prześlij mi login i hasło na illegalwowlevelling@google.com. Potem sprzedam konto na e-Bayu, ale tak się podjarałeś tym, że twój warrior będzie miał 80 level, że już tego nie czytasz... * FreeTelechargerGratuit,GratuitPorn, girls, girls who like girls girls who like girls who like guys who like girls, girls who like girls who like guys who like girls who like guys, girls who like girls who like guys who like girls who like guys who like horses who like dogs but do not like cats who like other cats but do like cats who like girls who like guys who like guys but not cats who like girls who like guys who like horses who like donuts, girls gone naughty: pimp my wife, girls gone naughty pimp my wife 2, tit rape stories mature mother sucking youn man sucking and fucking free videos free women sucking animal clips sample videos on girls sucking boobs how to suck sex with a lady shakira sucking photo men sucking women cunt real women who love to suck movie clips of women sucking horses drunk mom suck son how to get dog sucking lady free free movies of mature women sucking big cocks young girls suck animals suck my pussy suck and fuck trailers lesbians sucking boobs free cum sucking milf trailers women sucking of an animal girl sucking horsehorse sexy naughty school teachers sucking cock old women suck son mom sucks on little boy fuck girl suck picture teens beast dick sucking schoolgirls forced to suck cock pictures of women being sucked free sex danish girls sucking dogs fucking and sucking 40 old moms picture gallery old women sucking video trailer girls suck brothers sisters suck fuck mommy sucks young boys cock love to suck guys trailers actual real wives sucking fucking and sucking animals on videos sucking fucking black men for drugs xxx sucking pussy pregnant suck torrent free dog sucking porn movies harcore and sucking indian mpegs tokyo sucking man torture vaginal sucking animation young gay suck clips ultra suck sample trailer sucking and fucking babes suck fuck photos free japanese school girl suck lesbian breast sucking free video clips free video clips of girls sucking horses pregnant woman that are fucking and suckingsample videos video of girls sucking horses cocks free video trailers women sucking horse cock mommy sucking dick father sucking sons cock sexy ladies sucking cock little girls who suck and fuck older women fucking and sucking sons best friend teens fucking sucking trailer preview sexy horny blonde suck fuck swallow story pics of school teachers fucking and sucking horse sucking gals movies free boobs malayalam movies suck older women sucking young boys free sucking dick sample video clips mom sucks boy dick 12 yrold cock sucking girl in the nude and sucking dogs dicks free download britney sucking cock young teens sucking dick sex movies women being sucked son fuck & suck mom daddies sucking grannies michigan girls suck * Nowy Trojan tylko dla ciebie! Kliknij! Forum Spam Kategoria:Spamsmksj